


Amazing

by shades_of_glay



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_glay/pseuds/shades_of_glay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 'Prom Queen' - after Kurt reveals his outfit and Blaine's reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Glee fic, originally published May 11, 2011.  
> Spoilers for Prom Queen Episode [2x20]

As Kurt spun around and stormed off upstairs to his room, Blaine sighed to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. He glanced at Burt and Finn and they both had the same look of frustration and concern on their faces. Blaine was only saying what he thought in order to keep Kurt safe. But it seems adding to the conversation only made things worse.

Burt sighed as he rose up off the chair. "I'll go talk with him…"

"No," Blaine interjected, rising as well. "I'll talk with him." He hated Kurt being upset. And he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault.

Blaine headed up the stairs and paused for a moment in front of his boyfriend's door. "Kurt…" he called, gently knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

He heard Kurt sigh loudly and, taking that as permission, Blaine entered the room closing the door behind him.

"What now?" Kurt said, sighing resignedly. He refused to meet Blaine's gaze, busying himself by organizing items on his vanity that were already precisely organized.

"Kurt…" Blaine pleaded, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

Kurt jumped up from the bench, glaring directly at Blaine. "You're saying I can't be myself! I look fabulous in this outfit and it's my decision to wear it!"

The pain Blaine saw so plainly written in Kurt's gorgeous eyes broke his heart. He walked over to Kurt and tentatively took his hand. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Kurt smiled weakly. "I know."

There was silence for a moment as both boys simply looked at one another.

Deciding to break the silence first, Blaine added, "And I do want to go with you. You know that. I just need you to be safe."

Kurt smiled, quickly closing the gap between them, hugging Blaine tightly. Blaine held on just as fiercely, glad that Kurt had forgiven him.

Breaking the hug, Kurt said, "I refuse to live in fear Blaine. I can't live like that. You can't live like that."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "You're amazing, do you know that?" Blaine reached up and, tangling a hand in Kurt's hair, gently pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, losing himself in the feeling of Blaine's lips against his.

They kissed for only a moment and when they parted, Blaine smiled, stroking Kurt's cheek. "For the record, I just want to say that you do look fabulous in that outfit."

Kurt grinned widely, "I know."

Blaine laughed as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
